Flurry of Flames
by Idiosyncracy
Summary: And to think I don't even know his name


**A/n: Am I **_**required**_** to say something here? I guess this one is an alternate scenario that **_**could've**_** happened in the real thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Ha-ha, so he's finally gotten to you too huh…" he's young, bitter, and his words are slowly leaking their wonderful ways to my ears. I would enjoy him a lot more if it weren't for the fact that I'm soaking wet, in the cold, and in the complete dark.

Body and soul.

If only I had one…

He's silent now. Is he really expecting me to look at him? All I see is the exact same; darkness and the acidic truth of everything and anything. I would say the truth about life, but that would be stupid on my part.

_What life did I ever live?_

It hurts too much…realization that is. Instead, this person kneels in front of my wrecked form. His warmth is something I've longed for some time now… what am I really thinking right now? Since when do I _feel_? My fire's gone _(so much for the flurry of dancing flames.) _and no one is here to help my limp form but this person I don't even know.

I'm tired…

So tired…

"You don't even have the strength to answer me; how pitiful." More silence. Aside from the rain drilling into my skull, I hear a breath escape from his lips. My intuition screams at my "heart" that he's not good. Who's to know? I feel a majority of my hair being tugged harshly.

My life is a game on a string to him.

"What pretty red hair you have." I can feel the smirk emitting from his body towards me, taunting me. I have no clue what came from my mouth next, but it did in protest.

I want to _see _this person.

"'Who am I?' I bet that's what you're asking," I hear a shuffle of clothes. "Depending on how I feel right now, I could be your guardian angel…"

"Or killer." He's actually laughing at me now. A low rumble from his torso shimmies its merry way up to his mouth and he's choking on laughter.

"Though it wouldn't matter either way…Your life is meaningless." The smile is gone. He is now a dark looming figure.

_Now tell me, dear stranger how the hell I reply to that_.

"I-I've heard... your voice..." metal finds its miserable way to my taste buds.

Oh, I'm spitting up blood.

How _pretty_.

"And here I began to think that you've forgotten." Cocky bastard. "So, what brought you here, little angel? You're little best friend finally leave you?" he pulls me hair with a death grip for me to look at him. He might as well rip em out. Damn guy doesn't realize that I _can't_ see him.

Yeah, excessive bleeding tends to do that to you.

"Come on spiky, you can do it." He shakes my red strands of hair in fake encouragement.

I lift my gaze.

_My_, how he's grown.

"Remember me?" I groan in agony. "The feeble fifteen year old boy you incessantly taunted and drove insane with fear in Castle Oblivion? The same boy whose hope you took away!" my head suddenly slams into the concrete wall behind me.

_Some one…anyone…_

"'Axel, got it memorized?' Oh I sure did, just to find you." He's seething now.

"I should hate you! I should want to slit your throat this very moment and enjoy every fucking bit of it!" his words are what hurt me the most in this situation. I actually thought I wasn't the guy you could bitterly hate.

"But," he heaves a sigh, "why I'm going to save you from what that monster of a friends did to you is beyond me." My face stings as he brings it up towards the pouring rain. Forcefully, he rips my crusted lips apart and I hear a cork come loose. My lips; my chest; my muscles are all screaming at my dysfunctional mind.

_Why won't the bastard just end my life?!_

"Do it!" I gasp out. I suddenly can't breathe as a choke sounds itself.

The very thing that supposedly keeps me 'alive' is killing me slowly.

"I'm not going to kill you, so shut the fuck up and drink." He forces a gooey liquid down my clogged throat, scorching my insides.

Another cork pops, and more nasty- in- a- bottle is slowly crawling to my stomach.

Cork.

This repeats three more times as my blood stops flowing out of my body and my vision clears. He removed his hands from my hair and I stop breathing again. He's an_ angel._ All I can do is stare at his silver hair and ocean orbs. He glares back at me. I feel a burning surge course through my veins and for once…

I don't want to die anymore.

"What did you-"

"Elixirs. They heal even the pathetic people like you. "I question the word people, and I think it can show.

But…this weight on my chest…it was almost too much to handle.

"It's called a heart. Unfortunately for me, I just made you human."

With that, clothes shuffle, he stands, and he's striding away. I don't try to stop him.

…

And to think I don't even know his name.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
